A dual in line package (DIP) encapsulates an electronic circuit and provides two rows of pluggable electrical leads which are suited for pluggable connection into a socket type electrical connector, typically mounted on a circuit board. A desired objective is to minimize the total force generated when plugging the leads simultaneously into a connector.
In a low insertion force connector for connection to circuit cards, there are two rows of contacts which face each other across a card slot into which the card is pluggably inserted. The contacts are pivoted in directions toward or away from the inserted card. The contacts brush the card and are not receptacles which need to be opened and closed. The mechanism which pivots card engaging contacts is not readily adaptable to opening and closing receptacle contacts.
A low insertion force connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,459, includes receptacle contacts which have opposing jaws. The jaws are normally apart to receive DIP leads therebetween. The jaws also project through openings through a shutter which shifts linearly to close the openings upon the jaws, which, in turn, close on the DIP leads.